Blood Orchid
by JouChan13
Summary: While on vacation, in one of the oldest valleys of Miyajima, the Kenshingumi, become victims to a plot no one could’ve ever possibly have foreseen. And as it all, inevitably narrows down to choice, Kenshin must decide between his old oaths of promise to B
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Orchid**

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Summary: While on vacation, in one of the oldest valleys of Miyajima, the Kenshin-gumi, become victims to a plot no one could've ever possibly have foreseen . . . As it all, inevitably narrows down to choice, Kenshin must decide between his old oaths of promise to Battousai's sense of justice. (Set two years after the anime, w/the emergence of Battousai.) 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

Disclaimer: _as usual_, Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only and can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other commentsyou may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

A/N: This story is dedicated to Nguardian4earth—reader, beta and often inspiration—in my line of work. Thank you.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

_Somewhere . . ._

"In the wilderness, on the small island of Miyajima, where the townspeople, still live an indigenous life. It is believed the last of the true blood orchids still lies, hidden among the foliage, deep within the clouds surrounding the Misen mountain. It is said, that is where it still remains unseen and unguarded, ready to fall into the hands of it's intended—"

"Maiden?"

"Victim, you idiot."

"_Yahiko!_"

"It's all right, Kaoru-chan."

"See."

"Shut up, you little runt."

"Sano!"

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, standing between her and the other two. "They will remain quite, now. Please," He gestured, easing her back towards her seat.

Kaoru huffed but obeyed. As the other two snickered behind Kenshin, her hand tightened around her bokken. And it was this, the small sound of leather being twisted that immediately made the other two quite down. Smiling, Kenshin took his seat again, refilling her cup with more tea before handing her a bunny rice ball he and the girls had made.

"Once . . ." Dr. Genzai continued. "The towns people tried to rid themselves of the repercussion of this damning flower though in doing so they provoked the anger of its guardian, as they unintentionally set free . . ."

"That was my rise ball!"

"Yahiko," Kenshin began feeling her ki spike, "please."

"So get another one you little monster!"

"You free-loader!"

"Watch it, Yahiko-chan."

"Don't call me that!" He shrieked, jumping on top off Sano.

The rest of them could only watch as they rolled around, pulling hair and biting. Trying to kick each other in such close proximity, though nearly caught Ayame if not for Kaoru picking her up. Kenshin sighed. "Sano," he began hoping to appeal to him as an adult. "Please let Yahiko go."

"Ghh," Yahiko, howled. Kicking Sano off his chest. "I don't need you to save me." He said, almost dodging Sano. As he caught him in the ribs, they both went down again. Yelping suddenly as Kaoru appeared in front of them, eyes blazing a dark fathomless blue.

"Get out of here!"

"What?"

"Kaoru-dono . . ."

She silenced him with a glance. As she looked at other two, eyes round and hurt, she sighed. "If you don't behave," she said. "You can forget about coming to Miyajima with the rest of us."

"But that's not fair!" They shouted.

"And I don't care," she snapped, brandishing her bokken as a clear warning for them to quiet down. As she looked back, she noticed Dr. Genzai had left and this time, sighing angrily, she stalked all the way inside the dojo. He had never told her that story and now that he was finally going to do it, those damn _free-loaders_ had interrupted him almost every other word. And now, she thought, he was probably already on his way back to work.

They were leaving in an hour and if by some chance he did somehow manage to get away from the clinic, he still wouldn't have the time to tell her the rest of story. It was silly, she knew, to get so upset about a story. But she knew the bases, knew how it seemed to echo a bit of what she felt when she looked at Kenshin, so she couldn't help but want to know what had happened to the guardian after they'd accidentally killed the river maiden.

Sighing, Kaoru closed the door to her room. Laying on her unmade bed as she stared at the ceiling, for a while, wondering once again what Kenshin saw when he looked at her. After so many years together, she knew he felt affection towards her but more than that . . . more than he showed others, she had never seen.

He was careful with her, of course, she imagined being a woman, he felt he needed to protect her but . . . anything more than that—

Kaoru couldn't see any signs of him being in love with her. At least not like she loved him, as more than the need to see the sun or to feel its warmth against her skin. She loved him. And it hurt, most of the time, when he misinterpreted her directness as something else.

But really, she thought, that man could be so clueless sometimes. Sighing, Kaoru closed her eyes, intent on only taking a short nap. She sat up again and undid her obi before laying back down again. Not bothering with the covers, she pulled her kimono a little closer before slowly dozing off.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

At half past three, Kenshin came back inside the dojo. Lightly drying his hands on his hakama, as he began unwinding the strings from his sleeves. Everyone was getting ready to leave and he had made sure everything was nice and clean before coming to get her. Later, when they came back, he knew she'd appreciate the small gesture.

Smiling a little, he tapped on the frame of the shoji. Waiting patiently for her voice . . . Though when it didn't come right away as he'd expected, he knocked again. Listening closely, he could hear her light breathing but nothing else. Still, unsure, he slid the shoji back, just a little, watching her asleep for a second or so before snapping himself out of it and moving forward, kneeling at her side before taking in a small-silent breath and reaching out to touch a shoulder. Lightly shaking her awake, waiting for her eyes to open and alight with recognition before a smile graced her face.

"Kaoru-dono," he whispered, lightly cupping her shoulder and shaking her, waiting patiently a couple of seconds more before he did it again. "Kaoru-dono," he whispered becoming a little concerned. "Kaoru-dono it's time for us to go."

"Kenshin?"

"Aa," he murmured, watching her eyes drift open, smiling as she turned on her back and for a moment, watched her smile in return before he realized her kimono had begun to gap.

"Kao . . ." his eyes immediately snapped back to her face, blushing furiously. He backed away, stood and tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to want to jump out of his chest. "Se-sessha will leave you to dress, Kaoru-dono." He said, standing a good five feet away, his face strategically turned away. "Se-ssha will go and se-see to the rest of things," he said, already out the door and sliding the shoji closed. Eyes briefly catching her confused expression, a hand lightly holding her kimono closed at the throat, before the door was closed and he stepped away.

Mouth dry and hands shaking, he turned away, quickly disappearing around the corner, hoping she wouldn't be mad. Kami only knew . . . He hadn't realized . . . she was half undressed. She was half-undressed and not blushing at all—he thought—no more, suddenly as he cut off the rest of that thought.

It was Kaoru . . . dono, and he'd been over this already. She was too young and too innocent, for him to . . . She deserved better, he thought and because of that, would never under any circumstances allow her to be stained by his blood soaked hands. She would hate him for it later. And that, he could never bear. He couldn't, he thought leaning against a beam before abruptly sitting down. Distantly aware, of the yard around him, at least for a few calming seconds. Before a breeze suddenly caught the scent of Jasmine and he turned, mask carefully in place, ready to act the rurouni better than he did on most days but then as he looked at her, face flushed and deftly turned away, he found there really was no need.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked, flush turning a little darker as she looked out into the yard. Making him wonder . . .

"Aa," he answered, voice low and odd, odd enough for her too look at him a moment, he realized, hiding quickly behind a rurouni grin. Eyes cast, he began to stammer, "Sessha-what sessha means is . . ." She was looking at him still, really looking at him which made him just as nervous because he knew what she was trying to do. "Everyone is set to go, Kaoru-dono." He said, taking a casual step back as he tried to grin at her, eyes only glimpsing hers momentarily before falling elsewhere.

"Kenshin?"

His eyes wouldn't meet hers. She was trying to peak behind his mask again and though it'd been flawless, just a second ago, she'd made him nervous again. "Sessha . . ."

"Oi! Kenshin, are we leaving or what!" Sano yelled, watching them impatiently for a second or so before walking back out the gate.

"We should go Kaoru-dono, that we should." He said, warm purple eyes, gliding over hers like always. Carefully appropriate and never, too overly affectionate, just friendly she thought. Trying not to frown as she nodded in his direction and began to walk alongside him. Thinking, it was really rather pointless anyways because he just didn't seem get it. _Kenshin no baka_. Her bokken wielding hand twitched for a second and would have happily collided with his head but she doubted it'd do him any good—Kenshin no baka, she thought, smiling affectionately at his back while she waited for him to finish locking up.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Kaoru was right, of course; about the train station, Dr. Genzai and those damn free-loaders who had yet to shut-the-hell-up, she thought. Nursing an extreme amount of patience, via Kenshin. Who seemed to understand all too well, as he offered her an apologetic smile, she couldn't help but smile back. Annoyance, just couldn't stand up to one of Kenshin's smiles. Besides, she thought, they were almost there, the ship just had to dock.

"Stop pushing me!" Yahiko yelled, shoving Sano away and nearly toppling him over.

"You stupid-"

"Sano!"

The ex-gangster did not continue, casting Kenshin a mournful look, before looking away, ignoring Yahiko for the next couple of minutes in an attempt to maintain some semblance of control over a mounting anger, he did not try to hide.

Regardless, Kaoru thought, she was just glad he'd listened to Kenshin. She didn't want to have to deal with one of them going overboard and then the other having to go in after him.

"Kaoru-dono . . ."

"Hmm," she said, turning to look at him.

"We're here."

'Oh,' she thought, looking back out of her side of the boat as it neared a small decrepit looking dock. Which made her wonder, with the size of it and all, if boats ever really came this way.

"Jou-chan?"

"Al right," she said, taking a hold of Sano's offered hand. Glancing over at Kenshin, as he helped an older lady of the boat before returning to her side. A small apologetic smile on his face, as Sano moved aside and helped her out himself.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked, releasing his hand reluctantly once she found herself on the dock, a foot or two away from Kenshin as he glanced at the older woman. "Sessha did not ask, that he did. But sessha did hear her say she lives here." He said, eyes tender as he glanced at her.

"Oh," she said, blushing slightly as they began to walk off the dock. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Aa," he said, glancing around the small crowd. "Dr. Genzai's friend said we should take the path on the left soon after we left the dock, that he did."

"Everyone's moving together though—" Kaoru said, glancing at Kenshin, who nodded.

"Cause we're all going in the same direction, ne Kenshin?" Sano said, appearing on Kenshin's right. A small smile on his lips, which made Kaoru wonder what he'd done.

"Where's Yahiko?"

"Why are you asking me," Sano smiled, his grin just a little brighter.

"Sano . . ."

"I didn't do anything," he said before moving off to the front of the crowd.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin murmured, pulling on her sleeve, drawing her attention to a dirty-faced Yahiko as he sped by them and tackled Sano without so much as a word.

"They are simply impossible." Kaoru said, walking by the pair, like walking by a bush before sighing dramatically.

Kenshin smiled and said no more as they made their way down the road. Which wasn't dirt at all he noted, as he carefully glanced around, taking in the cobbled path and small shrines spaced every so often, he frowned. Wondering if maybe they'd taken some other path, he had by some chance not noticed before.

Though highly unlikely, he couldn't help but feel unease begin to stir along his senses. Dr. Genzai's friend had said nothing about cobbled paths or shrines he thought. As the path lead them along, grand majestic trees becoming sparse, a pond came into view, making him stop dead in his tracks.

The image of white-silk robes and dark-blue eyes, making his blood curl in a way that had his gaze searching Kaoru out. And yet, impeding him from walking further, as he turned back to the pond, searching out the silk-clad figure, he noted there was nothing there at all.

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru was worried, he thought, gathering his mask, brandishing light purple eyes and rurouni smiles, always made her unease wash off. "The lake," he intoned, casually drawing off the subject—"Looks very peaceful, that it does."

"Hmm," she said, coming to his side, eyes distant over the placid pond. "That it does . . ." She murmured, eyes slightly narrowing.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Her eyes snapped back, startled for a brief, brief second. "We should go," she said. Eyes following the others, "We don't want to get lost."

He nodded, following closely along. Wondering what it was about that lake that made the warnings in his head resonate with the sounds of danger.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

When they said town, Kaoru expected—well she didn't know what she'd expected but she'd thought; something like Tokyo, maybe. Where tiny houses where evenly spaced, a few gardens here and there and a school or a market place near by, something that showed some sense of livelihood.

A community, she'd thought, like her own. So, what she didn't expect were the high stone walls that greeted her as she came into town. The large shrine in the back drop and all that cobbled-open space. It looked like the inside of a palace. A place, where princes lived and soldiers trained. It was strange. She could see trees, bushes and a few other plants near the shrine but no flowers. In fact, the only place she'd actually seen something resembling a flower was on a lily pad in the pond. Everywhere else she looked, there was either open space or stone statues running along thick stone walls.

It was odd and she would admit, made her more than a little curious. She couldn't help but wonder either, what had taken place here for them to have build something so big as this. It would have taken years to build, not to mention, the threat of a constant danger.

"We wont be allowed to stay here," Sano said, interrupting her thoughts as she looked at him, gaze trailing over the surrounding populace.

"Why," Yahiko piped. Curiously close to Sano, who grinned down at him. "There's no women."

"What? That's not true, Kenshin helped an old lady off the boat, remember."

Sano nodded, "Yeah but she didn't head this way. I saw her taking a small off to the side road once we came inside. If you look over that way," he said pointing along the wall, moving his finger in the direction off the stone barrier and behind it, behind the temple. "There's a hill or something."

"But that doesn't mean there's no women allowed here." Yahiko snapped. Eyes, flashing as Sano rolled his eyes at him.

"Haven't you noticed there's only men walking around here?"

Kaoru nodded, startled when Kenshin suddenly took her by the arm. "Sessha would rather we moved along," he said, catching Sano's eyes and lightly inclining his head. Indicating to Sano, a few of the men, who'd stopped walking around.

"Right."

Sano said, catching a hold of Yahiko, casually falling behind as Kenshin and Kaoru led the way to the little road he'd earlier described.

"Why do you think there's no women," Yahiko whispered, large brown eyes, turned up curious.

"Don't know, kid but we better hold of on saying much. Don't want worry Jou-chan just yet." He said, ruffling his spikes into a brown mess. Earning him glare and well placed punch. "Little bastard," he breathed trying to get a bit more air into his lungs as Yahiko laughed and moved off to the side, just well above his reach, he thought before chasing after him.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

The hill or something, as Sano had called it, actually turned out to be the bottom of the mountain. It was a good half an hour walk from the stone gates and well deep into the island. There were lots of trees and at some point, the cobbled road led into evergreen pastures that seemed to have never known a dry summer.

It was very beautiful, Kaoru thought, filled with such a sense of warmth and peace, she felt she could have danced open-armed around it. It was only the sight of Kenshin's less than somber expression that kept her from the silly notion. Though now that she'd noticed, she had to admit, how much quieter he'd become. Over the last half-hour, at least, he had become increasingly more distracted. Becoming almost as lost in his own thoughts, as she had become with her surroundings.

It was . . .

"Wow," Sano breathed, a close step behind Yahiko, who'd caught up to Kaoru.

"What are you wowing about," Yahiko snapped, squinting into the village coming up ahead. "There's only . . .

"Old people," Sano said, frowning at Kenshin who'd stopped alongside Kaoru, but wasn't really looking at the village. "You okay Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called, softly tugging on his sleeve until he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Aa," he said, blinking violet eyes, before his sight refocused. Gaze trained on the inhabitants up ahead. "We should move that we should, we don't want to look too conspicuous." He said, before turning back, a small rurouni smile on his face as he tugged her forward by the sleeve.

"Okay, Sano, is it me or are they acting strange?" Yahiko asked, looking at the pair in front of them as they walked side by side, Kaoru, casually stealing glances at a rurouni, who really didn't seem to notice.

"Aside from Kenshin not been as . . . sharp, as usual—" he said, "I can't really see anything else. Why?"

Yahiko shrugged, "I don't know. But there's something about this place that . . . I don't know. It's like that guy Kenshin talked to, you know, Dr. Genzai's friend, he just . . . It's creepy."

Sano frowned, turning away from Yahiko as they approached the village. "You were with Kenshin when he talked to him, right?"

"Yeah, the guy seemed to know we wanted to go on vacation and he was the one who came up to Kenshin while we were getting tofu. He told Kenshin, who he was and that at this time of season, the best place to go would be one of the surrounding islands. Miyajima, specially. Something about it having the best weather or something."

"But that doesn't sound strange," Sano said, voice lowering as they reached the other two in front of what seemed to be an inn.

"He didn't know who Kenshin was."

Sano stopped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he thought Kenshin was just Dr. Genzai's friend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sano hissed, grabbing him by the shoulder and moving him aside.

"Sano, there's like no one in all of Japan who doesn't know who the Hitokiri Battousai is."

"There's a lot of people who don't . . ."

"Yeah but listen, while we were there, that guy with the broom hair came up to Kenshin. Called him Battousai and everything before laughing about something Saitou had once said."

"So?"

Yahiko sighed, really beginning to get frustrated. "He was called Battousai, straight out. Just like that, and the man didn't do anything but frown. And before you say _so_ again, tell me how you can notice right away when there's like, no women in a town and not notice the significance of this guy not knowing Kenshin's name."

"What?"

"Man, you're an idiot," he mumbled. "The guy can't have been from main Japan. I think that guy's from one of these islands."

Sano frowned, for a moment taking it all in and—okay, accepting it because it kind-of made sense. "But what would he gain from drawing Kenshin here?"

Yahiko shrugged, glancing briefly over at Kaoru. "I don't know." He said, smirking suddenly at Sano. "But I think we may have to share rooms."

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured, her cheeks flushing a faint pink as she looked around, disconcerted by the sudden misplaced attention she was receiving. "They keep staring at me." She informed him, flushing a little darker as he laughed.

"Aa," he said, eyes full of warmth. "It's because you look so nice, Kaoru-dono."

"Please . . ." Yahiko snorted, moving a bit further away before looking around. Watching all the older couples casually glance in their direction before whispering between them.

"Tell me that isn't weird," Sano suddenly said, dropping down beside him and taking dumpling off his plate.

"That was mine," he fumed, "Where the hell where you anyways, huh. You almost missed dinner."

"I was out gathering information," the ex-gangster said, winking at him conspiratorially before reaching over for a bowl and some rice.

"And?"

"And what, I won't know till later tonight," he said. Grinning in a way that Yahiko didn't really understand.

"Whatever, you know I'm stuck sharing a room with busu right? Whatever you find out, you'll have tell me about tomorrow."

"Hmm," the ex-gangster said, thoughtfully chewing on a slice of meat before a smirk made it across his face. "Tell me again, how he decided." Sano prompted, voice pitched low, as he glanced over at Kenshin quietly speaking to Kaoru about something that made her blink then flush before turning her face away.

"He said and I quote, 'Yahiko you and Kaoru-dono can have the larger room, sessha and Sano will take the smaller one." Smirking, Yahiko, shook his head. "I told him I didn't want to share a room with busu, that I'd rather share one with you if it came right down to it. But he just didn't get it." He said, remembering how, Kenshin's head had tilted, confusion clearly written on his face. "I'll admit it was funny though, when I told him you sleep like the dead anyways and that maybe he ought to put you there instead." He said, remembering how Kenshin's face had paled.

"You know, it's like everyone knows he loves her except for him and Kaoru." He said, stealing bits of meat from Sano's bowl.

Sano nodded. "I've tried to talk to him about it but he's good at playing dumb." He admitted, "Nearly had him that one time though, remember before he went all Battousai on me and we had to flee to the Akabeko."

"I remember we had to wait out in the cold," he said, recalling how they'd had to wait for Kaoru to finish her conversation with Tae before they could all go home.

"Why do you think . . ." Yahiko trailed off, watching as Kaoru turned around to face Sano. "Stop stealing my fish, " she warned, before leaning over the table and snatching up his chopsticks.

"I was just trying to keep you from eating it all," Sano reasoned. "You know that's how girls get fat, don't you?" He was stunned, quite literarily, as the full weight of her fist collided with his head, a sea of stars exploding behind his eyes.

The impact, actually made Sano skid across the floor. As he got up, slowly shaking his head. Yahiko began to laugh, grabbing on to his side in an attempt to stop but—"How do you not see that coming every time," he said, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. "Your face," he says, "It's like she surprises you ever time."

"All right you little runt," Sano growled, face a dark pink, as he looked around. "I think that's enough."

"But your face—"

"Is still going to look better than yours if you don't shut up." He warned. His threat, enough to quiet the younger boy.

"When did you get all sensitive?"

"What did you say to me?"

"Maa, Maa," Kenshin interrupted. Slender hands, coming between the two. "It's time we left, that it is. Tomorrow, we have a long day ahead and we need to rest." He said, waiting for the either of the two to huff and look away so that the other could stand and walk away. When neither did however, Kenshin sighed and picked up Yahiko.

"I didn't start it," he whined, twisting against Kenshin's hold to glare at Sano. Who, simply smiled and walked away, whistling a little tune, Yahiko swore would make him swallow, just as soon as he could get away.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

It was nearly two am when he stumbled into the room, falling over Yahiko, who'd been sprawled against the door.

"What the HELL!" Yahiko screamed, picking himself off the ground and rubbing at his head.

"Need . . ." Sano gasped, "To talk . . ." He said, clutching at his side before bending over to catch his breath. "Where . . ." He breathed, "Where's Kenshin?"

"He went out a bit ago," the boy explained. "I think he might have wondered if something happened to you. I don't know. He didn't really say."

"Fine," Sano said, waving off the rest. "We need to get Kaoru and get the hell out of here. Kenshin can catch up, he's good at tracking and all that so it doesn't really matter if we just up and leave." He said, grabbing all their stuff from the room and stuffing it in bag.

"Sano?"

"Look," Sano said, turning around and grabbing him by the shoulders. "I'll explain things on the way alright. Just go get her, she isn't safe here."

"What—what do you mean?"

"_Yahiko_!"

"Alright," he said, running out of the room and back to his own. Wondering what the hell he'd found out to have made him so damn paranoid. "Kaoru," he yelled, panting against the open door, which he realized was not a good sign. Shit. "Kaoru, he called, carefully leaning in, tilting his head from side to side and confirming that—yeah, she was most definitely gone.

"Yahiko?"

"She's gone Sano."

"No." He argued, "They couldn't have gotten her so soon." They needed time, he thought. Unless . . . Unless. . . Yahiko had been right . . . And that guy, pretending to be Dr. Genzai's friend, really was from this island. "Shit."

What the hell were they supposed to do now? Kenshin would kill them. Shit.

"Grab her stuff," he heard himself say. "She's got to be around here. I'll wait for you at the entrance, ok. "

Yahiko, nodded, already half way through her packing when Sano himself turned and left. Still, as he picked up the rest of her things, changing himself into a hakama and gi, he began to panic. Wondering where the hell Kenshin had gone and if it where at all possible for Kaoru to be with him now.

"Sano?"

"Over here," the ex-gangster yelled, meeting him half way on the porch as he neared.

"I got her stuff now are you gonna tell me what's going."

"Not here," he said, grabbing him by shoulder and pulling him along. Hiding against the shadows of tree not too far from where they'd been, the door easily visible from where they stood.

"Sano?"

"_Fuck_—" Sano growled, rubbing at his face with the heels of his palm. "This is such a fucking long story."

"Which is gonna have to wait I think, I just spotted Kaoru." Yahiko said, running out into the open and nearly tackling her to the ground. An 'Umf' escaping both before Kaoru turned, dropping Yahiko to the ground with an ease that both surprised and embarrassed him.

"What the hell do you think you're you doing—" She snapped, biting her tongue as Sano put his hand over her mouth and dragged her across the street. Yahiko, in tow, followed closely behind.

"Jou-chan, where _the hell _have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Oh, I - " she blushed, suddenly, eyes cast on the dirt beneath their feet. "I saw Kenshin leave and I . . . I followed him for a bit but then I lost track of him and . . . Well, I thought I might get lost, so I just . . . kind-of came back on my own."

"How could you just leave like that? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you Kaoru? Hmm."

"Well I—"

"They could have killed you Kaoru, these people are crazy. Do you understand? Crazy. As in going to drown you in their last attempt to get that fucking flower."

"Flower?" She shook her head, "I don't understand. Sano, what are you taking about, why . . . " She trailed off, as her eyes took in their clothes and bags on the floor. Her eyes snapped back up to him. "What's going on?"

"I think we all have better have seat." Sano said, sounding way, way too tired. "I'm going to tell you this and then we're going to get the hell out of here. Do you understand? Kenshin will follow, so you don't have to worry. But we _will _leave, even if I have to drag you. I'm not kidding Jou-chan, Kenshin would kill me, if he knew I'd even stopped this long . . ."

"Sano?"

"You don't understand, I know. I know," he sighed. "Just . . . just let me get through it all right."

When both her and Yahiko nodded, he sighed and leaned against a tree. His eyes focused on the inn's door. "These people—"he began, shaking his head. Deciding instead that maybe he ought to start at the beginning. "They're superstitious," he said. "Because of something that happened some four hundred years ago." Fuck, he thought, it's that same story, Dr. Genzai had been trying to tell them. Shit.

"Sano?"

"What?" He snapped, eyes boring into the youth's before he caught the gesture towards the front door.

"There's a crowed beginning to gather?"

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Hello everyone, new story as you can see, not much in the action department—yet. You know, character development and all that; blah, blah, blah. But it will soon enough. I just had to get us over the introduction first. I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning, at least and will tune in for more.

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

Thanks for reading and please, don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer, Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only and can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other commentsyou may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

_In the Moonlight . . ._

There was no way around it. "We have to go. I'll tell you what happened when we're a safe distance away," he explained, grabbing most of their bags off the floor before kicking the last one at Yahiko. "Let's go," he ordered, leading the way off the road and further into the forest as the voices of the crowd behind them grew ever quieter with the distance, walking silently for a long time until they came to a small clearing somewhere in the middle of nowhere, properly covered by lush green trees almost black in the dead of night—long breaths of relief and a distant worry, causing Sano to have a look around the wooded area before signaling to them to have a seat. "We should be safe here for the time being." He said. Rubbing his face with his palms, as the other two glanced at him. Quiet only for so long, he knew, before one of them opened their mouth.

"We'll have to wait around till dawn before we head off to the docks, otherwise we'll just get lost." He explained, watching Kaoru frown as he guessed, her next thought.

"I don't understand, Sano, why are they after us?"

"Because of what happened," He murmured. "This whole thing . . . Fuck," he thought. This whole thing had been a fucking trap. "You can't understand. I know unless I tell you the story."

"So tell us already," Yahiko barked, glancing back suddenly as something like a branch snapped in the distance. Eyes full of worry as they all sat quietly a moment, waiting with abated breath for something that never came.

"Probably just an animal," Kaoru murmured; looking slightly worried as she glanced around them.

"Probably," Sano agreed, watching Yahiko look nervously around them before glancing at him.

"Are you gonna tell us?"

"Yeah, you little runt I'm going to tell you." He snapped, looking slightly affectionate at the youth before shaking his head, wondering ever briefly where Kenshin was before shaking his head. "Over four hundred years ago . . ."

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

A soldier approached the river, eyes unreadable as he gazed into the water, wondering for the millionth time, if what he'd seen when he was a youth could have any glimmer of truth beyond his wishful thinking and reminiscent hope . . .

He had been too young to understand what'd felt but even then he had known, it was something like fate when he had looked upon her countenance and had his heart come short of stopping as she wiped away his tears and held him, he had thought of nothing but staying this way forever.

But then the sun had begun to set and she's had to leave, he remembered as he came awake when she'd begun to disentangle herself from his desperate grip.

"Please don't go," he had whispered, watching her with tearful eyes as she paused by the river's edge. Quiet for a long time, it had seemed until she turned to look at him once more, long white-robes moving with the wind as she turned back to him. Dark blue eyes as deep the oceans bottom, when she had touched his face, the ever present smell of flowers suffusing his senses as he had breathed in the smell of her dark hair.

"You are so young now, my love. And you can't possibly understand. But the hand of fate has weaved a web for us that I myself could never break."

"I don't understand."

"I know," she'd whispered, stroking his long hair wistfully before skimming fingers caressed a cheek. "I have to go," she had said. "It wasn't time for us to meet. But I . . . I was curious, to meet my savior. I have dreamed of you for a long time." She had whispered, releasing him from her arms as she stood back. "The sun is setting and I have to go."

"No . . ." He had argued, running to her side and immediately clinging to her thighs. "Please, don't leave me. I have no one. I - isn't there anything I could do. Can't you take me with you?"

"No," she had whispered, blinking tears back as she had wiped his away. "You have to wait, I'm afraid for years before we meet again."

"But why?" He had cried as tears brimmed her eyes. "Why can't I go with you now?"

"Because . . . Fate would strike me down before I could even get in the water with you."

"I don't understand."

"I know," she had whispered. "You will you just have to trust me. I will come again . . ." She had murmured, kissing his cheek affectionately as sleep had suddenly overcome him. "You need to live in the world of men, do as fate has intended for you before we meet again." She had said, as his eyes had begun to close. "It will only be a while longer," she had promised, as he had blinked, ever slowly, she had waded into the water and disappeared.

When he awoke, it had been dark, nothing of his surrounding showing there had ever been anyone around as he had raised his head, shaking the last cobwebs of sleeps, as he had come to the sad realization that it all had probably just been a dream before heading away from the river and back to his home . . .

It had taken him years after that day, to completely forget her, forget the dream and hollow promise she had bade him as he had slept.

But even then, as he grew and aged, became a soldier and even feared among the world of men, he had never been able to look at water without thinking of some nonsense to do with the echoes of that dream before he quickly put it out of his head.

Focused on the inevitable war that had come and with the times and ever present danger, the whispers of invasion had cast him away from his camp. Tired of the same fearful talk of death, he wasn't afraid of like the others. Death was death, he had thought, and as inevitable for everyone as the season, was for bringing change.

It was a coincidence that while deep in thought, his steps had brought him back to the one place, he had stayed away from for over two decades now, he thought as he gazed out into the water, mesmerized the mid-day sun, shining off the resplendent water. The sound of approaching men, made him turn. Dark eyes narrowed, as they showed themselves to be from his camp.

"Oi! Toshio-sama? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Someone asked, slanted black eyes narrowed as his companion, Tokuma Shoten, poked him in the ribs.

"He's got a girl," he cajoled, drawing his companions eyes to a woman with long white-robes standing by the rivers edge.

"My-my," Shoten breathed, "What a beauty."

And even as he gazed at her, Toshio could not believe she had come this close to them without him hearing her. She was so small and fragile looking, he felt a sliver of fear travel through him, at the way Shoten and his friend were looking at her.

"Is she a priestess or something?" Shoten asked, eyes never leaving hers until she frowned. "She's not from town." He commented as his companion started forward. "Wait, Tatsu no," he breathed as Toshio drew out his sword, moving in front of the unknown woman with a protective-possessiveness, gleaming from his eyes.

"Stay away from her," he ordered, showing clear intent to kill if they so much as neared her.

"She looks like Mia . . ." Tatsu, murmured, as Shoten pulled him back by the arm. "She looks like that brothel girl, he used to hang around with, remember."

"That's right," Shoten agreed, "Whatever happened to her?"

"She ran away with someone from Chouku," he murmured, eyes gleaming maliciously at the guilty expression Toshio had tossed his woman.

"So is this Mia, all grown up?" Shoten asked, "Are you gonna share her when you're done."

"No."

"To which part, Toshio-_sama_, my cousin's in the woods with his friends and I only need to call him." Shoten murmured, watching the woman behind Toshio, shake her head slightly before turning her back towards them.

"Oi," Tatsu called, starting forward again as the woman waded into the water. "She's going to get away," he murmured as they glanced at her swimming away.

Shoten hit Toshio on the side of the head giving Tatsu enough time to jump into the water after her as Toshio swayed back with the unexpected blow, dizzyingly shaking himself out of it, as fearful scream cut across the wooded area.

A flash of pain cutting along his senses as Shoten stabbed him in the back, laughingly stepping away from him as Toshio fell to his knees. "Not the best soldier after all, ne Toshio-sama. Not so mighty when your woman's watching, are you?" he murmured, turning just in time to see the blow that would have taken off his head. "Che," he breathed, gulping back his fright as he wiped away a gash off blood off his face, running away far enough that he wouldn't follow when his woman screamed again.

Toshio ran into the water, struggling against the current and his heavy armor as he swam fiercely to catch up to Tatsu, long arms encased in leather only making it that much harder for him to reach her as the sun began to set.

She screamed again, struggling in the water, against Tatsu who'd managed to grab hold of her long enough to distract himself with her robe, trying to rip it open when Toshio reached for him, pulling on his shoulder's hard enough to break his collar bone if not for the heavy armor, shouting for her to get away, as he struggled against Tatsu's blade, eyes dark beneath a wash of pain as he managed to stab him.

Ever conscious of her fear, as he pushed away from him, struggling to remain awake long enough to save her, as he shook his head, drawing out a small blade from his belt as Tatsu lanced himself against the current, blade coming centimeters from his face as he imbedded his knife deep into Tatsu's stomach before twisting the blade, making sure he would not survive before pushing him off. Watching the water stain red around him before trying to swim across, eyes distantly focused on a little island he swore did not look like the other river's edge.

Pelting rain and blood as he managed to crawl ashore—dying, on a spring of white-flowers, he had never smelled before; confused as he looked up, eyes clouded by a wash of pain and ever slowly fading strength, as the river maiden approached him, for a moment merely gazing down at him before gently touching his brows and cheeks and mouth.

Seemingly fascinated by his features before signing deeply, shining a grateful smile down on him before picking up one of the newly blood soaked flowers, eyes ever a dark blue as she kissed it before lightly resting it on his chest. And with in a moment's breath, brining him back to life.

As he watched her, eyes closing and body curling to give him warmth, he felt his heart expand with new devotion. As he pledged to her then and there, that he would forever protect her from any harm . . . She smiled, as brilliant as the sun, holding him protectively before she ever spoke his name or he realized, just who it was he'd saved.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

"Now, this is where it gets complicated. When she healed him, she gave up her immortality. And soon, after he realized who it was he'd saved. She tried to explain to him the problem of her death. Which after so long would soon be inevitable. He was devastated, of course. After so many years of waiting and to finally have her at his side, he could not bare the thought of her leaving him. He loved her and _would not_ let her go.

And so she told him, that as long as his love was so, and the white-red orchids he had soaked remained on land or near the river's shore, she would reincarnate many lives.

The problem started, fifty years after her first death, when he could no longer await for her return and he swam across the span, returning to the land that had once given him birth and searching out the river maiden for himself. He was sure that after so long, she had to have been reborn. His problem was, after so many years away from others and only her as an example, he had become far too trusting."

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

The land had not changed much in his absence though there were a few more houses here and there and the market place did seem to have gotten bigger, he thought. As he came to a stop, watching some kids run by him, faces bright and laughing.

He sighed, something like bitter regret at the memory of her revealing she could never bare him any children. 'A river maiden never dies my love. It was never intended for us to known that fate.'

'But because of me—'

'Because of you I know love.'

And that had been enough to loosen the passing feeling of regret, he knew, as long as he had her, he would never want for anything else. Children or no children, he loved her more than anyone being could ever love another.

Its why, her absence was slowly killing him. He had to find her and take her back with him. He could not live in peace knowing she was somewhere on the island, a short swim away from him and so, so very close he could smell her hair, he thought, turning with the passing of a running child. Whose tears stained the earth dark, her long dark hair, swinging behind him as she lost herself in the crowd.

His instincts honing in on her like a predator trailing prey—he followed her at a distance, watching her maneuver through the crowd like she was trying loose him and that, he could not understand.

"Can I help you," an old man asked, blocking his path as she continued to run away.

"Do you know where she's going?" He asked, pointing at her long dark hair disappearing at a distance.

"Home, I would guess."

"She was crying."

"Oh, that happens a lot. She's a strange child and the other kids don't like to play with her at all. They think she can see things to come."

"Like a sightseer."

"What a strange word," the old man remarked, "You talk like my father," he replied, watching his attire with a strange look on his face. "My father has armor like that," he said slowly. "Where did you acquire yours?"

"This is mine, old man. Do you know where she lives?"

"Sure," the old man remarked, eyes slightly narrowed. "You know," he said. "When I was young, there was this old man, a few houses away from mine, who whore that same armor. He liked to warn the boys not to go near the river's edged. He swore it was haunted by a woman who drew men to their death."

"What?"

"His best friend Tatsu—"

"I see," Toshio replied, momentarily distracted by the old man. "Did he put you up to this?"

"What?"

"Because _I_ don't think this funny," he murmured. "He and Tatsu nearly killed her." he spat, becoming angry again with just the memory of what happened. "If I hadn't jumped in after her . . ." He couldn't even finish. "You tell him to stay away from me or I'll cut more than just his face this time." He warned. Fisting his hands at his sides as the old man's jaw worked convulsively.

"You're . . . her guardian?"

"Among other things, old man, are you going to tell me where she lives?"

"Yes, of course," the old man whispered, turning his back on Toshio and leading the way, murmuring _I can't believe this_, under his breath as they drew ever near—a serious expression on both their face, as they cast sight of the little girl crying outside her house.

"Asami," he whispered, watching her as she stopped for a second, breath hitching in her throat as something like recognition crossed her features.

"I - I know you," she whispered, eyes wide as he picked her up.

"You don't remember," he asked, carefully pushing back a strand of her hair as the old man watched with keen eyes.

"I- its hazy," she whispered, hiding in the crook of his arm as he rubbed her back.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because . . . I - I told them what I saw. And now they think I'm weird."

"What did you see my love?"

"The village . . . This village is going to burn to the ground," she whispered pulling far enough away that he could see her heart shaped face, the glimmer of blue in her eyes as well as small rose like birth mark just behind an ear. "They're going to do something bad. Something they shouldn't do and that's going to set of a . . . A chain of events, that will be hard to stop." She sighed, casting her arms around his neck, as she looked at the old man. "They're going to try and cut the flowers."

"But then you'll never be reborn."

"I know," she whispered, dark blue eyes, steady on the old man as he seemed to piece things in his head.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"I know," she sighed, extending a long look at the mid-day sun as someone came out of her house.

"What are you doing?" A woman screeched. "Sakuya get in the house."

"She doesn't love," she whispered to him. "She beats me and calls me her worst mistake."

"Why you ungrateful little bitch," the woman sneered, taking off her sandal with her intent only too clear. "Give her to me," she commanded, stretching her arms to take her, when he backed away.

"Asami's not really yours," he whispered. "She's the river maiden. And I have to take her back."

"What kind of nonsense are you sprouting . . . River Maiden, please. They're all just fairy tales in her head. Give her to me."

"No." He whispered, holding her protectively in his arms as the woman shook her head, dismayed it seemed at his refusal. "You don't even want her. Why are you being so insistent?"

"_That_ is none of your concern. Hishashi, are you just going to stand there while he steals my daughter."

"I think, you should let him take her." he responded, moving away from the pair, with something like doubt, shadowing his eyes. "She was never like the other children. Masako, she has always been strange."

"That doesn't mean, she's anything special," she screamed, finally garnering her neighbor's attention, as Asami tightened her hold.

"Let's go." She whispered, as her mother turned a very bright red.

"You bring backher_ back_," She screeched, "She's my daughter! You thief! She's mine!"

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

"They followed him all the way to the water, where to their dismay, she turned into an older version of herself the moment her foot touched the water." Sano murmured, watching their awed faces, for a moment before shrugging.

"The old man repeated his story enough times to make the others afraid. But it was a long time before they ever saw him again."

"But the flowers," Kaoru interrupted, pointing to her surroundings to show the lack their off. "When did they do this?"

"That was like two hundred years ago," Sano recalled, frowning a moment as he tried to repeat things as they'd been told to him. "It seems that he came ashore and found some drunks cutting off all the flowers on the hill. They were too drunk to have known better . . ."

"But he killed them anyways," Yahiko murmured, shaking his head as he let out a deep sigh.

"They found only women could cut the flowers. Because as children they could be excused, they loved to make flower crowns and any older—he could never hurt any of them, simply because he could never run the risk of accidentally hurting Asami."

"The year, he came into town again, they were in the middle of civil war, both sides had build forts to watch the other, but when they saw him, donned in ancient armor and long unbound hair, they tried to kill." Sano recalled, watching the darkness in the sky begin to lighten ever so.

"He was a bloody mess when one of the women ran out of the fort, crying that they leave him alone, that he had never done anything to them, when one of the soldiers, pushed her away. Forcing her watch to them as they beat him over and over again, as a deep cut across her temple soaked her robes. Eyes shimmering with such hatred, she cursed them. He was immortal and they could beat on him all they liked but they weren't going to kill him. They would only make him stronger and that much faster, she told them as somebody slapped her across the face. She stopped crying all together. From here on, she whispered. Anyone of your women to cut a flower will immediately fall ill and meet her end."

"Did they kill her?"

"Aa," Sano whispered, looking away from Kaoru as a few tears brimmed her eyes. "He was immortal, as she had said and when she died he killed every one of the men on that field. That's when they began to build those large walls we saw as we came in. They build something like a large city behind those walls. They keep the women inside while the men keep watch. Once they're old enough they're allowed to live outside the fort.

"But the flowers," Kaoru insisted, "How did they cut all the flowers after she cursed them."

"None of the people who heard her curse them made it out alive Jou-chan, it was only after years of cutting them and watching their women die that they figured some sort of curse must have to be on them . . . That's when they started brining in outside, people."

"So that guy," Yahiko interrupted, "Dr. Genzai's friend or whatever, he lied so we could come here. Not cause of Kenshin but . . . Cause of Kaoru."

"I think so," he murmured, watching Kaoru as she took it all in. Eyes cast wide in disbelief, as she tried to comprehend. "There's only one flower left on the whole island Jou-chan."

"And they want me to cut it."

"Are they serious?" Yahiko whispered. "She's not gonna cut any fucking flower for them."

"Yahiko," Sano snapped. "Watch your fucking language you little runt."

"Stop it," she commanded. "You're both such idiots." She murmured, shaking her in disbelief at what was supposed to be a vacation. "I can't believe this Sano. I mean are they really going to do this because of superstition."

"I don't think its superstition, Jou-chan."

"You believe them?"

"There's no fucking flowers, Jou-chan. They've build themselves a city, to keep him out."

"Even so . . . I mean, why can't they just give him what he wants. He came in peace the first time right. He wouldn't do anything if they didn't provoke him."

"Jou-chan," Sano sighed. "Would you really give up your kid if he just strolled up to you and told she was his? No, right."

"But . . ." He was right and for the time being she couldn't think of anything other than— "There's no chance she's actually in there, right?"

He didn't know. Actually he hadn't thought to ask but if she was then _shit_. It was more than just Kenshin they would have to worry about.

"Sano?"

"I don't know Jou-chan. I didn't ask."

"Still, these people," Kaoru asked. "They wouldn't hurt Kenshin would they?"

"They could try? I really don't think they'll get the chance, especially if Kenshin finds out what they're trying to do." He murmured, eyes turning towards the sky as it darkened rather then lightened. "What the . . . _Fuck_," he cursed, as the sound of dogs drew near them. He leapt from his spot, hauling Kaoru to her feet with the next movement before pushing her away. "Run," he told her, "We'll be right behind you."

"No, Sano please . . ."

"Run," he hissed, as he grabbed Yahiko by the hand. "Stay with her," he told him as he pushed him in her direction. "I'll try to hold them off, just head for the docks." he told them before disappearing into the woods.

Kaoru swallowing back a sob as Yahiko grabbed her hand. "It'll be all right. I know." She murmured, giving his hand a squeeze before heading deeper into the dark.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

In the dim light, eyes a stark purple shimmered a pale shade as he looked around their rooms, bare of all their things and its habitants, as he shook his head. Bemused above everything else, of why they shouldn't be right where he left them.

He hadn't being gone that long, he thought, he had only stepped out a moment to look around the town, to see that they'd be all right when the ship didn't come in the morning as scheduled but until the day after next.

But now, what was he too think, when every where he looked he found signs of them having to leave in a hurry. When he could see multiple steps in the dirt and know there'd been a crowd. Kaoru was in a kimono or night clothes mostly and she couldn't run very far in that. If they had needed to run, she would be the first to slow them down. They were bound to catch up to them and without him knowing why this town kept their women locked away; there was no way from to know she'd be safe.

"Kaoru," he thought, eyes glinting a dangerous shade as he followed the mass's footsteps. Catching the scent of the use of dogs as he disappeared further into the mountains. Knowing, if anything happened her, he would make them rue the day they were ever born. Because even at his most peaceful state, the one thought he could never bear was of anything happening to her.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

It's short, I know but they're introductory chapters. I do hope you will forgive me. But this is the last bump in the road, from here on out, it's all green pastures and open plains, if you know what I mean. And I think you do.

You will see Small Notes and Authors Notes only in the following chapters were things actually begin to get complicated.

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

I thanks for reading, please, don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer, Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only and can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

_Through the dark . . ._

The sounds of rushing footsteps echoed in the distance like the thrumming of birds clearing for the season, growing ever closer as she reached the edge of the stream, hair unbound and wild about her face as she treaded water a good three feet away before large hands yanked by the hair. Tears and water, staining her features as she tried to breath past the knot forming in her throat as she realized the man she'd knocked out had caught up to them after all . . .

"Please . . ." She pleaded, as one of the other men brought his knife close to his neck. "Please, let him go." She cried, as she watched them pull him roughly to his knees. "Yahiko . . . I can't," she cried, brimming crystalline tears that made her eyes shine like dying stars.

"Don't," he argued, "They need you, Kaoru don't . . ." he trailed off, eyes closing behind the weight of the blow as she screamed and tried to run to him.

"He's not dead," the man murmured, motioning to her attacker a moment before she was roughly pushed away from them and closer to the rivers edge. "Look at it, like a trade," he suggested, "The flower for your brothers, yes."

"Brother's?" She echoed, looking aghast as the man motion, behind him and through the woods, some distance away, a few men stood around the dirty-white figure of another.

"Sano," she breathed, beginning to blink back tears as she realized she had little choice in what destiny had obviously already set into motion, years before her birth. "All right," she agreed, turning her back to the men as she began to wade into the water. Crying despite herself at what she imagined might happened to Kenshin if he was left all alone—without hope or assurance, in the world, he would loose himself, she thought—swimming through the heaviness of her clothes as they shouted for her to look; _to the right._ _There on the Lilly pad_ . . .

Kaoru pulled the thing close to her heart, crying as she took it into her arms and brokenly whispered, "Good-bye," to all the people, who would likely never hear her broken sob. As she turned back, eyes dark beneath the fading moonlight, the men ashore began shout for her to hurry along. Congregating at the edge of the river as she struggled to catch her breath—pale and cold, in a whirlwind of grief, as she slowly treaded back to land. Gasping beneath the icy cold hand yanking her from the rivers edge and to soft sand, as the Lilly pad fell from the folds of clothes, one of the men stepped back.

"She didn't cut it." He whispered, voice growing loud and shaky as he pointed to the flower. "She brought it back whole. How is that even possible? Unless . . ."

"Unless, she's the river maiden reborn," their leader spoke, emerging from the back of the group as he pulled out his blade. "Blue eyes, pale skin and your robes . . ." He whispered. "We should have known."

"Known what?" Kaoru snapped, as she pulled away from the men and back to the rivers edge. "I'm not your River Maiden." she insisted. "I'm nobody."

"No?"

"No," she persisted; coming to a stop as her feet splashed water and dawn at last broke the silence in the sky.

The sound of metal cutting through the air forced Kaoru's eyes to close, sure her death would be quick and without pain, when the feel of steel stopped a hairs breath from her face. Kaoru's eyes opened wide, as a figure in red and black, stood between her and her attackers.

_Kenshin_ . . . she thought, able to see him only from the back as the men stumbled back. Eyes just as wide, as Kaoru's had been, when he moved away from her. Keeping her carefully shielded with his body as he forced the men back.

"I will kill you, if you so much as try to near her." He whispered, in voice so cold, Kaoru felt her heart become small.

"No," she thought. Unable to believe it could be him . . . And yet, as he turned and glanced at her, eyes warm and soft in the break of light . . . "Toshio . . ." She whispered, unable to believe he could confuse her so easily for his love and yet . . .

"Asami," he replied, in a voice so close to Kenshin's, she swayed in place, shaking her head at him as words refused to connect the parallel between them . . . "I have waited so . . . _so long_." He whispered, taking a step close to her when a man from behind him threw himself at her feet, snatching the flower from the Lilly pad seconds before Toshio's blade did away with his hands.

Eyes cold and full of hatred, as he advanced on the other men; her loud cry for him to stop, lost in the distant ring of metal meeting metal, and the rising panic she felt at seeing their blood spilled. "Please," she pleaded, moving away from the water and keeping him from delivering the killing blow to the man that had originally pushed her into the water.

"You mustn't," she insisted, holding his arm as she tried to steady his hand. "You're not a monster . . . Toshio, please . . ." she begged, pulling on his hand until he lowered it.

"They have taken you away from me." He whispered, eyes clouded by present anger he didn't seem to want to release. "They have killed every last chance."

And even while he was right, when she knew it more than possible, his Asami might never be reborn because of that man. She couldn't let him kill over her. Not when she knew, even if she couldn't believe . . . What these people had done to him. "You're not a monster," she insisted, tugging gently on his arm until he turned with the motion. Eyes dark and fathomless as hers brimmed with silent tears.

"Don't cry . . ." he begged, as he moved to dry her tears, someone rose from behind him. Moving fast if unsteadily as he strove to catch Toshio of guard.

Kaoru screamed, unthinkingly shielding him with her body as the blade came between them—she felt the blow of hitting the ground, the splash of blood against her face as his weight settled over hers protectively. Her scream full of horror, dying beneath a gloss of tears, as he took a peaceful breath, inhaling the smell of the blood red orchid he managed to pull from beneath her hair.

"Toshio . . ." She murmured. _So, so very sorry,_ she had stopped him, because of her . . . He was dying, she thought. Blinking back mournful tears, as he slowly eased back. The front of her clothes, marred red with his blood, as she shook her head.

"Immortality was always meaningless without you . . ." he murmured, easing back to the ground as Kaoru scrambled to pull him into her arms. "Now," he argued, weakly placing the orchid into her hands. "Even death, can't keep us apart." And as he struggled to breathe, the blood red orchid began to bleed, loosing its color in her hands until it turned a pale brilliant shade of white; he still tried to reach. To touch one last time, it seemed before his breath ceased and he became but a whirlwind of petals the wind took from her arms, carrying them away and high into the sky as she cried over his death. Only half aware of Yahiko, coming to her side, sometime after . . . an urgent cry that they should leave, spilling off his lips as he tried yank her up.

"Kaoru . . ." He insisted. "We have to go. _Now,_ before the rest of them come," he urged, pulling her to her feet, as Sano slowly limped to them and took her by the arm.

"Let's go Jou-chan . . . On your feet," he murmured, as he helped her stand, Kaoru looked at him with hollow eyes. "It's going to be ok," he told her, leading them further into the island as they moved away from the sounds of the dogs distant barking. "Kenshin, will finds us," he assured but for some distinct reason, this only made her cry all the more . . .

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

In the distance, where the valley dipped and pastures faded to an end, he could see the old road reemerge into cobble and stone, leading back towards the town and dock, as he paused some feet away, dark eyes, narrowed as a few stray petals drifted from the sky, carrying with them a distinctive smell of blood—the town below seemed to sense as well. As the sounds of drums began to fill the air, he began to run once more coming ever closer to the shouts of men as movement up ahead seemed to focus around a particular man.

And it wasn't until then, that understanding seeped into his bone, as eyes, paling to liquid blue focused on the man being crowed, face pale and horrified as he realized what the others had not, Kenshin felt the old, whispers of who'd been control the anger he could no longer keep at bay.

"What have you done?" Kenshin whispered, startling the group of soldiers surrounding the old man, as he drew further back.

"I didn't know who you were," the old man began, "I didn't know. I can explain . . ." he trailed off as someone pushed him aside, Kenshin's eyes narrowed, becoming pale lavender slits as the sounds of blades being drawn began to fill the air.

"We don't have your woman," one of them said, eyes hard and glinting steel as with his nod, the others began to fan around him. "She hasn't been born into our town." He murmured, "You have no business here. Leave." He commanded, as if by saying so he could force him.

"My woman?" Kenshin echoed; face blank and ever as cold as the hitokiri of children's stories. "What have you done?" He asked again, feeling a cold sense of dread work up his spine as the old man coward behind the soldiers.

"Leave! Guardian, there are no woman for you here."

"Shigeku," Kenshin murmured, gripping the hilt of his blade as the old man collapsed on his knees.

"I didn't know who you were," he insisted, "I couldn't have known . . ."

"What did you do?" And it was no longer Kenshin, no one who knew him, could hear him speak and contemplate the idea of him being anything but the hand of death.

"They wanted an outsider to cut the flower," the old man babbled, "I couldn't come home until I sent someone back. I didn't know . . . I didn't know she was yours," he trailed off, seeming to realize something a second before he was knocked to the ground, the group of soldiers moving at once, to strike at Kenshin's prone figure, as he began to comprehend. "They've never seen you before . . ."

Seconds before Kenshin disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind them as he struck them with the full force of his blade, distantly aware of the sound of rushing footsteps, as he looked down at the old man. "They think you're the guarding," he whispered, scrambling back away from Kenshin as his eyes shone gold.

"Stop where you are!" Someone screamed, closing the distance, as the sound of at least fifteen other men, drew Kenshin's gaze, his keen sense of smell sniffing out fresh blood, as someone wounded hid among them.

"It's him . . . He killed my men."

And in the deserted road, alone among traitors and unconscious men; what could they think, when they saw his blade still drawn. Nothing he could say would dissuade them, so why even try—"Where's Kaoru?" He asked. Sheathing his blade as the others looked at the unmoving bodies scattered along the ground, the smell of their fear permeating the air, like water entering his lungs.

"Where is she?" He asked, eyes zeroing in on the wounded, as the other held his arm. Eyes clouded by pain and streaks of blood, as Kenshin smelled that same flowery scent, he had already once tonight.

"She's dead."

And no—he couldn't believe that, not Kaoru. Not by the likes of these . . . these animals . . . _these liars_.

"She's not," he argued, refusing to believe any such fate could have met up with her while he was away. It could not. Fate could not be this cruel to him. Not again. It could NOT.

"You're a liar," he accused, moving back to take a step before he moved into the Ku Zu Ryu Sen without any further warning; hitting all nine vital parts of his body, before the others had even realized he'd moved. And even then, he gazed unflinchingly as his opponent fell back, chocking on his own blood as the others turned to him once more.

"You're a monster," someone whispered, as the rest unsheathed their swords, the sound of the drums began again. "I don't see how she could have _ever _have loved a _thing _like you . . ." He trailed off as Kenshin knocked him clear to the ground, unable to stand anyone talk of her in the past tense, not to him, _not ever_.

"Please . . ." Shigeku cried. Eyes wide with fear as Kenshin sheathed his sword. His understanding of Kenshin's attack making him aware of the danger he posed. "Don't attack, him." He yelled. "Don't . . ." He cried out, as one of the other soldiers accidentally slashed him, he dropped to the ground, holding his hand over the large gaping wound at his side as who'd he'd met in a small market place of Tokyo disappeared from view, doing away with his opponents as if they were nothing more than dolls. All the while, the sounds of the drums, continued to beat . . .

As Kenshin drew close, Shigeku seemed to try and force his eyes wake. "Is she really . . . gone?" He asked, bending down low enough that even in his condition the old man could not miss the bright yellow sheen coming off his eyes.

"I don't know," Shigeku, replied. "But they're hunting someone. That's what the drums mean . . . they're looking . . ." He whispered, breath drawing short as Kenshin shook his head, face becoming ever more pale as he listened to the drums. "They'll keep attacking you," he rasped. "Because they think . . . They don't _know_. You're not the guardian. And they can't rest . . . Until they're all gone. This is the last. But she should be safe," he murmured. "Until it's gone . . . Himura," He trailed off, eyes remaining wide as his chest paused-mid breath.

Kenshin's dimmed eyes, closed ever briefly through the pain he felt building in his chest before closing the old man's eyes, refusing to say a prayer for him when he might've caused her death. As he straightened up, sensing the most build up of ki's in one direction, he hoped against hope, for everyone's sakes, that she was still alive when midnight arrived because he could _not_ go on living knowing she had died because of him . . . Because he was weak, as Saitou had said. And could not protect the women he loved . . . Not again . . .

"Kaoru," he thought. "_Please_, don't leave me," he murmured, running against the wind as the sound of men chasing after dogs, drew ever closer as he entered the woods.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

Running through the landscape even with the sun bright and full over head, was completely hopeless; they could not find their way out of the woods. It all looked the same, with trees and dirt and rocks at every turn and the sounds of rushing water always close by didn't begin to help them get back since none of the had noticed which way the river had run.

It had been hours, since they'd left the hotel. And she could bear to walk no more; they had been running for hours on end, crossing the river back and forth as they tried to loose the dogs. And even as they thought they were safe, they had realized the townsmen had all been trained to hunt the elusive guardian and his bride . . . Which thanks to her, did not exist any more, she realized, slumping against a tree as her weary feet could not move another step.

"Kaoru?"

"I need to rest," she pleaded, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, as she looked at the swelling bruise on Yahiko's face as well as the darkening ones Sano's leg.

"We can't linger Jou-chan . . . They know this place."

"I know," she interrupted; ending the issue before it could it begin. They were all tired and hungry and desperate to catch sight of Kenshin or the dock but nothing so far had worked out quite as they had planned. It wasn't any of their faults . . . But she was tired, she didn't know how much longer she could run . . . And honestly, she didn't see why they should, when who they wanted, was only her . . . Now that the guardian was dead, they would try to eliminate the last threads connecting them . . .

"Kaoru, we have to go." Yahiko reasoned, helping her stand as she winced, he began to frown.

"Kaoru . . ."

"I'm all right."

"I know I asked," he interrupted, "But—you weren't hurt before, were you?"

"No, I told you," she whispered, turning her back on them as she led the way. "He threw himself on top of me. He protected me . . ." She explained, shrugging her shoulders as they let her have her space.

"I don't want to talk about it ok. I already explained to you what happened."

"I know but Kenshin . . ." Yahiko trailed off as she turned to look at him, he turned away, unable to look at her tear stained face any longer.

"I know . . . Yahiko but I can't . . . I can't think of that now, all right."

"But if it's already too late and he's . . ."

"Stop it," she hissed, covering her ears and running off into a thicker brush of woods. As they called for her to stop, she collapsed against a tree, crying over what might have already happened . . . If he thought her gone.

"Kenshin," she whispered, crying a new as she imagined him pained and angry at the sight of so much blood . . . Without her there to explain, there was no way for him to know, whose blood it was . . .

'Please . . . Please be safe,' she thought, crying into her hands as the others approached, unable to face them quite just yet when she was falling apart.

She had to be strong, she knew or they would die trying to protect and despite their willingness to do so, she could not let them sacrifice themselves. Even if the idea of leaving Kenshin alone pained her . . . She would not let anybody else die over her.

"Kaoru."

"I know," she replied, standing without their offered hands as she supported herself against the tree. Inhaling deeply, the scent of rain and leaves in the air before drawing away, inwardly wincing at the pain her feet would soon make known when they began to bleed but until then, she would continue without a word, she thought.

Moving away from the tree with a straight face as her ribs protested the movement, determined one way or another to see this through the end. Without sacrifice and without tears, she hoped as the distant barking began to close in on them once more, she turned left with her companions as they began to run far deeper into the island and where the forest grew dark. Eyes, a gloss with unshed tears as their surroundings was eclipsed by obscuring darkness, she felt the whispers of the past brush against her cheek like a caress from a dream, she'd once hoped to believe had been more than Kenshin's need to assure himself of her safety. And more like the love, her fairytale counterparts had endured and struggled to keep alive.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

It was inevitable, they run into a trap, as night had fallen—they found themselves surrounded at the end of the forest, trapped by the townsmen and soldiers with their dogs, who barked with every breath they tried to catch.

And she could see, from the way they had enclosed her, they were not going to let her go.

"Where is you guardian, maiden? Where is he now?"

"I don't know," she replied, as Yahiko and Sano turned towards her with a gasp. "But he will go once I'm gone," she reasoned, hoping to somehow appeal to their common sense . . . But as they shook their head, whispering between them as they glanced at her and her companions, she knew they were well beyond the point of no return.

"If you let us pass, I swear we will never . . . _**I** will never return_," she amended, knowing that with the last flower cut, Asami could never be reborn.

"It's a trick of hers . . ." someone whispered, as Kaoru shook her head. "She's giving him time. Kill her before he comes, kill her."

"Kaoru, get back," Sano murmured, pushing her behind him as Yahiko and him blocked their paths.

"I can't," she whispered. "This has got to stop."

"Jou-chan?"

"How many people have to die? You people are monsters," she cried. Both appalled and determined; to make this end. "Just . . . Let them go," she whispered, "And I will surrender without a word."

"Kaoru no if Kenshin comes . . ."

"No," she interrupted, kneeling down to his height before she sighed. "Yahiko . . . You have to consider, Kenshin might not come . . ." She whispered, stilling his shaking head as she tried to make him listen. "I love Kenshin and you and Sano like nothing else in this world but I can't in good conscious let yourself sacrifice yourself for me." She reasoned. "It's me they want."

"NO there has to be another way," he cried, holding onto to her sleeves as she turned her back on him.

"Sano," she commanded, jerking away from Yahiko as she stepped away. "Please hold him."

"I can't Jou-chan. This isn't right," he whispered, grasping her hand as she passed him. "Kenshin would kill me if he knew I just let you go."

"He won't," she replied, gently engulfing his hand and squeezing it tight. "But I am sorry," she murmured, knocking him clean to the floor before running the distance towards the soldiers.

Engulfed by a whirlwind of red as Kenshin stopped her, arms tight around her waist as he forced her body tight against his, eyes of molten gold, melting her determined blue as she began to cry at the sight of his disheveled dress and long unbound hair; "Kenshin . . ." she whispered, holding his face in her hands as she'd done when he'd been blind.

"What are you doing . . ." he trailed off, shaking his head as she silently cried. "Get back," he motioned, pushing her in the direction of Yahiko and Sano as he straightened his shoulders and faced them square on.

"I am taking Kaoru and the others," he gestured. "Move aside."

And in the silence that followed his command, Kaoru couldn't help but agonize over his form of speech, afraid of what ever had happened to have made him revert to hitokiri once more.

"You can't keep coming ashore . . ." one of the soldiers said, glancing at Kaoru as he shook his head. "She has got to stop being born."

"Kaoru is _not_ your River Maiden." Kenshin voiced the stirrings of his anger, visible through the strain in his words as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "Move. Aside. I will not ask again."

"Kenshin no," she whispered, pushing at Sano's arm as she tried to get to him. "Please . . ." she trailed off, as fear turned into motion, Kaoru closed her eyes, trembling with the sound of every shout as they circled Kenshin. Loosing him in the thrumming of her heart as metal clashed and sparks of amber ignited the woods around them. Revealing more soldiers than she'd known were hiding.

And in the confusion, as Kenshin battle ki rose and resonated along her bones, she felt the overwhelming need to grab him and runaway. To both cry and protect him, like only the River Maiden had been able to do, she thought—no more as the rest of the soldiers revealed themselves and split them up, carrying her away as Kenshin turned at her cry . . . Bloodied from a side, as Kaoru cried, wishing there'd been another way . . . Before regret was pushed aside as she hoped, perhaps in another life . . . If fate would be so kind . . .

She ceased to struggle as someone hit her from behind, eyes closing beneath the weight of sudden pain, her thoughts drifted through the dark escaping her like the inevitable future at his side.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

She was not conscious when he arrived, as delved deep into the river, air forced and burning in his lungs as he tried to free her from the added chains and weight, they'd been sure to add. He struggled to keep focused on the fact that even with her added weight; he could pull her from the depths of this cold hell and into the warmth of the night.

Pushing her ahead of him as he resurfaced slowly, splashing water around them as he came up for air and struggled to keep her head at least above water as he dragged them against the current not present in the river before. Coming to the other side and what appeared to be an island in a pond before laying her carefully on soft green grass, eyes solely focused on her pale-bluish features as large amber flames engulfed the other side.

"Kaoru," he whispered, shaking her insistently in hopes she'd wake up. But—she didn't and it was hard for him to understand, what exactly was wrong. She couldn't have drowned, he thought. Blinking back tears before pressing his mouth to hers. Pushing air into her lungs, once and twice as he pushed down on her abdomen, "Kaoru," he insisted, pushing harder on her body as he crushed his mouth to hers. "Come on," he begged, "Breath, koishii . . . Please." He begged. "Breath," he demanded, as he sat her up, shaking her once again. "Kaoru," he murmured. "You have to breathe, please . . . I can't . . . I can't go on if you don't speak to me," he murmured, laying her back on a bed of flowers he little if saw. Watching her through dimmed golden eyes as her features remained the same.

She was gone, he thought, crying over her uncontrollably, suddenly as he realized she would never smile for him again. Never scream or call his name, in any way, he could hold or love . . . She was gone, he grieved, hiding his face into the curve of her neck as his body shook with emotion. Trembling in the golden light of dusk as the city and forest around him burned to the ground before his eyes . . .

"You are a lot like my Toshio," a golden voice murmured, watching him from a few feet away, as he eased back, holding Kaoru protectively to his chest as he tried to comprehend how . . . How she could look so much like Kaoru and yet . . .

"I am not allowed to interfere in human affairs," she continued. "But she saved him, when I could not . . ."

"Who are you?" Kenshin murmured, blinking though his pain and emotions, as he tried to clear enough of his mind to comprehend what she meant.

"I don't think it matters," she murmured, smiling lightly as he began to frown. "All that matters is what I can do, what I can offer her for saving him."

"What do you want?" Kenshin sighed, glancing back at Kaoru and her delicate features, as the unknown woman moved behind him to peer at her.

"I can give her back to you," she murmured, watching him closely as Kenshin's gaze became a dark burning amber, angry suddenly, at the absurdity of her statement.

"Her actions gave him back to me. So . . . I can extend her life but only until the lasts days of spring," She explained, making sure he was listening as she sat on the ground besides them. "If you wish for her to remain with you longer; you must ensure she bears witness to the dawn of life not from afar but from the brink of death."

"What are you saying?" Kenshin questioned, sure he didn't understand anything other then he was delusional. And yet—

"I will interfere one last time." She murmured, glancing distantly behind Kenshin as the figure of a man approached. Eyes as dark and fathomless as the dying light cast by the sun, stopping a few feet away from them as Kenshin's eyes narrowed on the strange coloring of the man's attire.

"Remember what I said," she told him, leaving a pale purple orchid over Kaoru's chest as she began to rise. "She must bare witness to the dawn of life not from afar but from the brink of death . . ." Her voice trailed, as she took her companion by the hand, she turned back to spare Kenshin one last glance. "Changing the hand of fate isn't without its price." She told him. "It meant my death once upon a time and I fear what it will ask of your lady friend . . . Just take care, she doesn't see the purple in your eyes." She whispered before walking away with her companion at her side, fading into the rays of the sun as flower petals whirled through the sky.

Raining down on them like cherry blossoms in an early spring. As he looked down, in his confusion, dark-bluish orbs, fluttered opened from eternal sleep. Blinking softly, as he gazed at her without wonder or surprise as she looked around the flower covered island.

"Where are we?" She questioned, sitting up with his help as he refused to let her go. His large callused fingers tipping her chin back as he gazed at her intently.

"Who- Who are you," she murmured, as something like surprise kindled in the depths of soul, Kaoru tried to pull away. "Who are you," she questioned. Looking around them wildly as she realized she couldn't stand. "Why am I bound? What is this?"

"The price of fate," he murmured, as he stood, she watched him with dark fearful eyes, mouth trembling ever slightly as he drew out his sword and cut the chains binding her feet before turning his back on her as silent tears refused to stay at bay.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Angst Fest? It seems like, yes. At least it was prompt and I tried to add something for everyone. You've got 19 pgs full of angst and surprises, rolled around the twisted dwellings of a fairytale before we reveal fate's complicated plan. Now, small reminder, if I added the Small Notes, as promised in the last ch., then you would have had to wait at least another four more days. Today was my last day off and I'm afraid your going to have to wait some more, either for clarification in the form of _small notes_ or for an update for the next chapter ok. Now if you have any question's which I'm sure you're going to. Email Me. I check the reviews on my cell, so I should be able to get back to you quite promptly. All right.

Thanks for reading. And please, don't forget to review.


End file.
